Regular Show Drabbles
by bg52598
Summary: After getting permission from AnimeToonz19, I decide to make my own Regular Drabbles!


**Hey guys! I'm still gonna work on the Serving Up Revenge but I'm gonna start a Regular Drabble!**

**I ask AnimeToonz19 permission to make one of my own but I'm not going to copy her, I'm just gonna do the what if in my own version like I have different ideas for the episodes. Please be nice I'm only doing this for fun and not copying anybody. **

**So relax and enjoy the story! And P.S I'm gonna put the episode next to the names I pick! **

**1. All My Fault (Meat Your Maker)**

As Rigby was dragging Mordecai by his ankles, Rigby look back at his best friend's body and said to himself:

Rigby - "This is all my fault. If I haven't tried to "fix it" we wouldn't be here right we would still have the hot dogs and Mordecai would be awake. Mordecai I'm so sorry if you wake up, I promise to not "fix it" everything.

Rigby kept on walking telling himself he would find the hotdogs, Mordecai would wake up, and get out of this freezer.

**2. Trash (Free Cake)**

Rigby - "Man! Where are donuts when you need them?"

Rigby was in the park dumpster looking for some donuts. Then, he spots something and he digs it out. It was an old cracked plate that said "Simon Kipner Godfather of the Soul Patch".

Rigby - "Whoa this is awesome! I gotta show this to Mordecai!"

Rigby got out of the dumpster and ran to the house to show Mordecai.

**3. Awkward (Brain Eraser)**

Everyone was silent when Benson latch went up. Benson quickly picks up his towel and wraps himself with the towel.

Benson - "Well….Um I'm sorry you guys had to see that….Well. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom…and not...be…naked…"

He quickly ran upstairs to the bathroom. Mordecai, Rigby, and Skips look at each other kind of traumatized what they have seen.

Mordecai - "Well that was awkward."

They were silent for a minute, and Rigby said:

Rigby - "Should we watch the tape again?"

Skips - "Yep."

**4. Rehired (Replaced)**

Rigby - "Real good!"

Rigby took a picture of Benson shocked face with a camera. Benson soon snapped out of his shock and then told them.

Benson - "Fine…You two are rehired."

Mordecai and Rigby - "YEAHUH!" they did a high five.

Benson - "But if you two slack off again, YOUR FIRED! NOW CLEAN UP THIS MESS!"

Benson walked away. Mordecai and Rigby began to clean up the mess.

Mordecai - "It's good to be back."

Rigby - "Yeah it is."

**5. Blind (Peeps)**

The guys soon took Mordecai to the hospital after his eyes wouldn't blink due to the staring contest. The doctors took Mordecai to the surgery room, and then a few hours later, the doctor came out with Mordecai, who have a white gauze bandage wraps around his eyes.

Doctor - "Well the surgery was a success but Mordecai is going to be temporary blind for a few weeks due to the staring contest. Give him these pills in case his eyes start to hurt."

Soon when they got home, Benson was feeling guilty, stood up and told Mordecai:

Benson - "Listen Mordecai, I'm sorry I hired Peeps and go crazy over those cameras. I promise I won't do it again. I'm also gonna help you since it's kind of my fault that your blind."

Mordecai - "It's ok dude. I promise to do most of my work, and not slack off that much."

Benson - "Good."

**6. New Leg (Yes Dude Yes)**

"Hey Margaret!"

Margaret turns around and saw her cousin John.

Margaret - "Hey John! What's up?"

John - "What's up? I'll tell you what's up. I got a brand new leg!

Margaret - "You did?!"

John - "Yes look!"

He shows her his new leg. It was a wooden one.

John - "It may look like my old one, but this one bend."

Margaret - "Really?"

John - "Yeah look."

He bend on the new leg, and Margaret scream in joy.

Margaret - "Yes dude! Yes!"

They both hugged. Now her cousin can bend on both legs, she can't wait to tell all of her friends even Mordecai.

**7. Blackmail (Skips Strikes)**

Reginald - "How can gonna defeat them? They are too powerful with Skips, and we can't use our powers."

Death - "Don't worry Reginald; I know a way to make them lose their souls."

Gary - "How?"

Death - "By threatening Skips, one of dark secrets. I'll be right back."

He left to go to the pizza place to visit his old friend.

**8. Plan (Prankless)**

Benson soon drove to the hospital. He quickly came into Pops hospital room and Pops notice that Benson look worried, and scared.

Pops - "Benson my good man! What's the matter?"

Benson - "Gene is back!"

Pops - "What?"

Benson - "The prank war is back, and is worse than before! We can't win without Muscle Man and he refuse to prank after what happen."

Pops - "Oh bad show! Very bad show! What are we gonna do?"

Benson - "There only thing we can do. I have this. *shows Pops a present.*

Pops - "What's that?"

Benson - "This is the old glove in a box thing. We are gonna check you out and you have to open it, saying it was from the East Pines."

Pops - "But Benson, I'll get hurt with this."

Benson - "I know, but it's the only way to make Muscle Man prank again and save the park."

Pops - "Ok Benson. Let do it!"

Benson soon checks Pops out in the hospital. But Pops need to stay in the wheelchair due to his injuries and quickly drove back to the park.

**9. New Job (First Day)**

Rigby - "Dude, have you looked for a new job yet?"

Mordecai - No…How about…janitors at a school?"

Rigby - "Nah. That too much work."

Mordecai - "How about…Working at a movie theater?"

Rigby - "We can't. A rat fell on your head the last time you worked there."

Mordecai - "Oh yeah…Oh here's a good one!"

Rigby - "What is it?"

Mordecai - "We can work as groundskeepers!"

Rigby - "What? Groundskeepers working at a park? Dude that's so lame."

Mordecai - "No listen to this! "At the park you get paid a lot, lots of day offs, and only work from 9 AM to 6 PM!"

Rigby - "Dude that's sound awesome! Let's go!"

Mordecai - "Not so lame now huh?"

Rigby - "Stop talking!"

**10. Speech (Dizzy)**

Pops - "Hello Papa!"

Pops ran and began hug his father. Then once Pops stop hugging him, Mr. Mallard said:

Mr. Mallard - "Son I got great news. The park is getting a new statue."

Pops - "Oh good show! Jolly good show!"

Mr. Mallard - "Yes indeed. Anyway, I'm assign you to give a speech to all of my friend and-"

Pops - "A speech? In front of people?"

Mr. Mallard - "Yes but it's really a short one. Here the notes and I want-"

Pops - "I don't wanna do it! I'm scared!"

Mr. Mallard - "But son-"

Pops - "No! I can't do it!"

Pops soon run away crying. Mr. Mallard soon sighs:

Mr. Mallard - "Better get Ball Bucket and Skips."

11. Skips Idea (Fuzzy Dice)

Muscle Man - "Man how are we gonna get those stupid dice now?"

Skips - "I think I have an idea."

Mordecai - "What is it Skips?"

Skips - "Well since we need a kid to get in, we can dress Rigby as a kid."

Rigby - "What! Why?"

Mordecai - "Because you short and act like one."

Rigby - "STOP TALKING!"

Muscle Man - "Come on bro, we gotta do this for Pops."

Rigby - Fine."

They went to the Kids Clothes store and soon they pick the outfit for Rigby. Soon they saw Rigby wearing a blue hoodie, with a red hat wearing it backwards, plus blue shorts, a fanny pack and sneakers.

Mordecai - "Hmph Hmph. Now you really look like a kid."

Rigby - "Shut it."

Benson - "Come on, let go back to the Fun Fun Zone to get those dices."

**12. Poke (Jinx)**

Mordecai - "Dude! What was that for?"

Rigby - "For jinxing me!"

Rigby poke Mordecai in his left eye. Mordecai scream out in pain again.

Mordecai - "Dude stop! I promise to never jinx you again!"

Rigby - "Promise?"

Mordecai - "yes!"

Rigby - "Good."

They soon began to walk home.

Mordecai - "Dude if you keep doing that to me, I would have gotten eye surgery!"

Rigby - "Hmph, Hmph."

Mordecai punch his Rigby is the arm.

Rigby - "Hey! I thought you wasn't gonna jinx me!"

Mordecai - "I know but I can still punch you."

Rigby - "Aw crap."

**13. Music (Caffeinated Concert Tickets)**

It was recess and 8 year old Mordecai and Rigby and some of their friends were sitting in the picnic table. One of their friends name Victor had a radio, and was looking for some music.

Mordecai - "You found anything yet dude?"

Victor - "Nothing yet."

Rigby - "I hope it have cool music."

Victor - "Hold on I think I'm getting something."

Soon they heard some kind cool rock and roll music.

Mordecai - "Whoa what is that?"

Radio - "And you just heard the band "Fists Pump!"

Rigby - "That music is awesome!"

Mordecai - "Yeah it is!"

All of them - "OOOOOHHHHH!"

But over the next few years. Fist Pump had to go to jail and rehab. When they turn 15, Mordecai and half of his friends lose interest in the band while, Rigby and half of his friends still love the band.

**14. Late (My Mom)**

Benson - "Ok. I need you to pick up a lemon tree from the nursery.

Mordecai - "Ok. Not a problem."

Benson - "But you better not be late again!"

Rigby - "We won't dude."

They took the cart and drove us.

Benson - "I know those idiots will be late."

**15. No More Lying (Grilled Cheese Deluxe)**

Mordecai and Rigby were on the couch with bandages on their new injuries. Luckily, they were not badly damaged just a few cuts and bruises. They were watching TV until Rigby said:

Rigby - "Dude, from this day…I'm never gonna tell so many lies like that again.

Mordecai - "I know. That was a nightmare. Maybe next time we should tell Benson truthful lies sometimes."

Rigby - "Yeah at least it sound like the truth."

Mordecai - "You wanna get a grilled cheese deluxe?"

Rigby - "Yes"

**Hope you all like it! **


End file.
